Eomma jinjjayo!
by mollaseulkka
Summary: Menurut Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun adalah makhluk pendek dan tersombong di abad 21. Dia akan melancarkan segala cara untuk bisa mengalahkan Chanyeol dari segi apapun. Namun suatu hari ibunya mengatakan tentang pertunangannya. Bagaimana reaksi si Sombong Byun Baekhyun? Yaoi/Boyslove/School-life/DLDR/CHANBAEK and Other EXO OTP
1. Chapter 1

" _Eomma_ , mengapa tidak mengatakannya sejak kemarin?" Seorang lelaki bersurai magenta tengah menekuk wajahnya di hadapan sang ibu. Ia rela setelah pulang sekolah langsung menuju butik sang ibu karena wanita bersurai pirang itu yang meminta buah hatinya untuk mengunjunginya. Tiffany –sang ibu beralasan ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang penting. Namun lelaki mungil berambut magenta itu justru tidak menyangka sama sekali jika yang dimaksud ibunya penting adalah masalah pertunangan mendadaknya dengan salah satu lelaki di sekolahnya. Apakah ibunya kurang waras?

"Baekhyun _ie_ , _eomma_ ingin mengatakan ini sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Tapi _eomma_ tahu kau masih dalam masa ujian di sekolah dan _eomma_ tak ingin nilai mu berpengaruh. _Eomma_ tak ingin kau mendapat nilai rendah lagi." Jelas wanita itu sambil tetap menggambar sebuah sketsa gaun pernikahan di depannya. Baekhyun kembali menekuk wajahnya semakin terlihat suram.

"Tapi _eomma_ , dia adalah teman satu kelasku. Yang benar saja!"

"Apa salahnya sayang? Itu bagus apalagi kalian telah mengenal sejak kecil bukan?" Tiffany mengusap surai anaknya, "Semuanya sudah _eomma_ siapkan. Jadi jangan khawatir sayang."

Baekhyun mendengus pelan mendengar penuturan ibunya. ia sangat yakin seratus persen jika semua perjodohan ini adalah tidak lain ingin menaikkan pamor dari perusahaan dua keluarga. Ibunya benar-benar terobsesi dengan pekerjaan. Tapi pertanyaannya, kenapa harus dia yang menjadi kambing hitam?

" _Aish Jinjja eomma!_ "

Eomma Jinjjayo

Cast : Chanyeol and Baekhyun

Other cast : Exo's member, Tiffany Hwang, Choi Sooyoung.

Genre : romance, drama, little bit humor(?)

Don't like don't read

Happy Reading

..

.

.

Suasana rumah keluarga Park malam itu terlihat berisik sekali akibat perselisihan yang terjadi antara sang nyonya besar dan anak sulungnya. Suara mereka terdengar hingga di pintu utama membuat sang tuan rumah mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran mendengar keributan di rumahnya.

" _Eomma_! Dia itu sombong dan angkuh! Tidak mau bergaul dengan teman-teman yang lain! Suka mengeluh! Manja! Pokoknya aku sangat tidak menyukainya!"

"Chanyeol _ie_ , sekali saja kau jangan mengejek orang lain berdasarkan pemikiranmu sendiri. Baekhyun _ie_ itu sebenarnya anak yang baik dan sopan. Dia juga manis _kok_." Sooyoung berusaha membujuk anak sulungnya yang tengah marah dan kesal karena perjodohannya dengan teman sekelasnya.

"Ada apa ini?" Suara Yoochun yang memasuki ruang tengah langsung membuat sepasang ibu dan anak itu menoleh.

" _Appa_! Apakah _appa_ juga tahu tentang perjodohan konyol ini?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Perjodohan ap- astaga Sooyoung _ie_ , kau sudah memberitahunya? Bagaimana Chanyeol?" Yoochun meletakkan tas kerjanya di sofa dan dengan santainya duduk di sofa dan memandang anak sulungnya.

"Bagaimana apanya?! Aku yakin ini semua sudah kalian rencanakan _kan_? Kenapa harus aku yang dijadikan korban? Kenapa bukan Sehun?!" Chanyeol menunjuk sang adik yang sedang menyandarkan tubuhnya di depan lemari es dan sedari tadi menonton pertunjukan –yang menarik baginya. Sehun yang ditunjuk seraya melotot horror ke arah kakaknya. " _Shireo!_ Kau pikir aku tidak laku harus dijodoh-jodohkan? Kau saja sana _hyung_! Bukankah kau sudah tua dan perlu untuk segera menikah?"

Chanyeol menggertakan giginya mendengar kalimat adiknya yang sangat tidak sopan. Tua apanya? Bahkan mereka hanya terpaut dua tahun.

"Lihat apa yang aku lakukan pada galeri mu." Desisnya untuk sang adik. Kemudian matanya beralih kepada sang ayah. "Pokoknya aku tidak suka dengan si sombong itu." Ucapnya final dan memasuki kamarnya.

" _Eottoke yeobo?_ " wanita berusia hampir setengah abad itu mengusap wajahnya lelah menghadapi anaknya yang susah diatur

"Bujuk saja dia. Aku yakin setelah perjodohan itu lama-kelamaan mereka akan saling menyukai. Seperti tidak tahu mereka saja." Ucap Yoochun dengan mudahnya.

.

Baekhyun berjalan menuju lokernya sendiri dengan gaya angkuhnya. Dagu nya terangkat dengan sangat percaya diri dan memandang orang di sekitarnya dengan pandangan tak minat. Rambut magentanya terlihat sangat mencolok dibandingkan blazernya yang berwarna cream. Suasana di koridor sangat ramai di jam istirahat dan terlihat beberapa siswi mengerubungi objek di satu titik. Baekhyun tidak memerdulikan hal itu karena menurutnya hal itu sangat tidak berguna dan membuang-buang waktu.

Baru saja ia memutar kunci lokernya, beberapa siswi tadi menabraknya dan menyebabkan kunci lokernya terjatuh di tengah kerumunan. Baekhyun mendesis kesal.

"Yak! Perhatikan langkahmu Nona! Apakah kau tak punya mata?!"

Perempuan yang tadi menabraknya nampak tidak takut dengan Baekhyun dan balas melawan, "Aku tidak sengaja! Salah sendiri tidak menepi saat tahu ada kami di sini. Kau pikir koridor ini milikmu seorang diri ha?! Kami juga berhak lewat di koridor ini. Dasar sombong!"

Baekhyun melirik nametag gadis itu, "Jika kau tidak lupa nona Jung Soojung, sekolah ini adalah milik kakekku. Jadi sekolah ini juga akan menjadi milikku nantinya!" suara kencang dari Baekhyun dan Soojung terdengar dan membuat kerumunan yang tadi sangat ramai oleh teriakan para gadis justru menjadi sunyi dan mereka tak terkecuali objek teriakan para gadis tadi menyaksikan pertengkaran si sombong Byun Baekhyun dan Ketua club cheers Jung Soojung.

"Itu masih nanti Byun Baekhyun! Kau ini kenapa sombong sekali?! Bahkan Presdir Byun saja tidak sombong seperti ini!" Soojung seakan tak kehabisan kata-kata untuk menunjukkan kekesalannya pada si sombong. "Jangan karena kau cucu pemilik yayasan sekolah dan kau yang menjadi si peringkat dua di sekolah dan membuatmu semena-mena!"

"Memang kenapa? Semua itu berhak aku lakukan! Punya berhak apa kau berkata seperti itu padaku?! Sekarang cepat kau ambil kunci ku yang terjatuh!" Baekhyun menunjuk kunci lokernya yang terjatuh tepat di depan sepatu seorang lelaki.

"Tidak mau! Kau ambil saja sendiri!" Soojung hendak pergi dari sana sebelum Baekhyun menarik blazernya dan mendorong gadis itu hingga hampir terjatuh.

"Ambil Jung Soojung! atau aku akan meminta bibiku untuk memberi skors untukmu!" Ancam Baekhyun. Karena sedikit takut dengan ancaman Baekhyun dan tidak mau ia kena skors oleh kepala sekolah yang merupakan bibi dari lelaki sombong itu, Soojung dengan terpaksa segera memungut kunci loker itu sebelum seseorang mencekal tangannya.

"Jangan diambil Jung Soojung." ucap lelaki pemilik sepatu yang berada di depan kunci loker Baekhyun. Si sombong Byun Baekhyun menatap lelaki yang menahan tangan Jung Soojung. Menatapnya dengan pandangan merendahkan.

"Oh jadi ini semua karenamu?! Karena sikap sok kerenmu itu membawa mereka ke sini dan membuatnya menabrak tubuhku. Sekarang apa? Kau ingin menjadi sok pahlawan di depannya? Menggelikan." Perkataan pedas Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol geram dan mendekat ke lelaki mungil itu setelah sebelumnya memungut kunci loker Baekhyun.

"Hey pendek! Apa-apaan kau berani pada perempuan? Seperti seorang pengecut. Kau bahkan tampak tak lebih baik daripada si peringkat terakhir kau tahu?" Ucapan Chanyeol yang tergolong santai itu justru membuat Baekhyun sangat kesal. Dia paling anti dengan kata pengecut.

"Apa kau bilang?! Berani sekali kau menyebutku pengecut!"

"Jika kau bukan seorang pengecut, buktikan padaku." Chanyeol mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Baekhyun, "datanglah ke rooftop sepulang sekolah dan ayo berkelahi secara jantan. Buktikan kau bukan seorang pengecut dan jika kau menang aku akan mengembalikan kuncimu."

Sebelum meninggalkan Baekhyun, terlebih dahulu Chanyeol menyeringai dan mendorong dahi yang lebih kecil dengan telunjuknya. Ia merasa puas melihat wajah Baekhyun yang sangat merah karena kesal. Dia begitu senang karena dapat membuat si sombong Baekhyun terdiam menahan amarah.

" _Aish eomma_! Kenapa kau harus menjodohkan aku dengan makhluk gila itu? _Jinjja!_ "

.

Sesuai dengan perjanjian –yang sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak berjanji untuk datang ke rooftop, tapi karena demi harga dirinya yang tinggi dan kunci lokernya, Baekhyun menunggu Chanyeol saat pulang sekolah seorang diri di rooftop. Baekhyun menatap datar murid-murid yang pulang dijemput oleh mobil-mobil mereka. Baekhyun tersenyum mengejek melihat hal itu, "Bahkan mobilku jauh lebih bagus daripada milik mereka." Lirihnya.

"Hah sombong sekali. Memangnya kau membeli mobilmu dengan uangmu sendiri ha?!"

Sebuah suara yang sangat dikenalnya dari belakang membuat Baekhyun berbalik menatap lelaki tinggi di depannya dengan datar.

"Lama sekali. Benar-benar membuang-buang waktuku untuk belajar."

Chanyeol terkekeh kecil mendengar penuturan lelaki mungil di depannya, "Belajar ya? Ingin mengalahkan si peringkat satu rupanya."

"Tentu saja. Dan aku yakin sebentar lagi posisi kita akan tertukar."

"Yang benar saja, Byun Baekhyun. Apakah kau pernah mendengar sejarahku bahwa Park Chanyeol pernah berada di tingkat dua, tiga, dan seterusnya sebelumnya? Tidak pernah _kan?_ Kau ini, seperti tidak pernah mengenalku saja. Kau sudah mengenalku sejak masih taman kanak-kanak dan _eomma_ ku selalu bercerita bahwa aku selalu peringkat pertama di sekolah. Bahkan kau telah membuktikannya sendiri saat masuk junior high school."

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal yang mana tampak lucu di wajahnya, "Sombong sekali."

"Seperti kau tidak saja."

"Cepat selesaikan ini Chanyeol agar aku segera pulang!" Baekhyun benar-benar dibuat kesal oleh lelaki tinggi itu.

Chanyeol mendekat ke arah lelaki mungil di depannya, "Ayo, pukul aku sekarang. Kau tidak mau mengambil kunci lokermu?"

"Kau akan menyesal karena menantangku Park Chanyeol."

Lelaki yang lebih tinggi menyeringai yang mana tidak disadari oleh Baekhyun.

"Ayo cepat pukul aku."

BUGHH

Secepat angin tangan kanan Baekhyun menghantam pipi kanan Chanyeol dan membuat lelaki tinggi itu tersenyum kecil. Tangannya memegang sudut bibirnya yang sedikit mengeluarkan darah. Baekhyun tersenyum puas melihat hasil kerja tangannya. Namun baru saja Baekhyun akan melayangkan pukulannya kembali kepada Chanyeol, secepat itu pula Chanyeol memegang tangannya dan memutar tubuh mereka, mendorong tubuh Baaekhyun ke dinding di belakangnya dan segera mengunci pergerakan lelaki mungil itu. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Baekhyun.

"Ternyata pukulanmu cukup kuat juga, membuat sudut bibir calon suamimu berdarah seperti ini."

Dan belum sempat Baekhyun mencerna perkataan Chanyeol. Secepat itulah Chanyeol mencium bibirnya.

.

.

.

Tobecontinue

.

Oke ini fanfic baru Chanbaek lagi dan aku bikin ini terinspirasi dari drama The Heirs dan Sassy Go Go, oleh karena itu mungkin ada beberapa scene di sini yang mirip dan emang aku ngambil dari situ hehe. Dan maaf jika judulnya aneh dan absurd. Karena ini baru bikin tadi jadi belum kepikiran judul yang pas jadi pake ini dulu, ntar kalo ada yg lebih pas bakal aku ganti judulnya huehuehue

Aku nekat banget ya bikin karakter Baekhyun di sini sombongnya akut banget hahaha..

See you next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Baekhyun dengan sedikit mendobrak pintu ruang kepala sekolah itu masuk dan mendudukan dirinya ke sofa dengan gaya yang bar-bar karena perasaan kesalnya yang tak terbendung lagi. Wajahnya benar-benar merah dan rambut magentanya kusut terkena jambakannya sendiri.

Kepala sekolah Kim –bibinya sangat terkejut saat mendapati keponakan paling manis dan disayanginya tiba-tiba muncul dengan raut wajah kesal. Ia menduga pasti sebentar lagi ia akan mengadu tentang apa yang membuatnya bisa sekesal ini.

Kepala sekolah Kim melepas kacamatanya dan menatap Baekhyun yang telah duduk di sofa sambil menggerakkan kedua kakinya resah.

"Ada apa Baekhyun _ie_? Mengapa kau kemari?" Tanyanya lembut.

Baekhyun tidak langsung menjawab melainkan ia kembali merajuk dengan cara menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya di atas sofa seperti cacing kepanasan yang mana membuat bibinya bingung.

" _Ahjumma_ ~ Aku ingin melaporkan sesuatu. Tapi _ahjumma_ harus janji jangan mengatakan ini pada siapapun terutama _eomma_." Baekhyun mulai membuka suaranya. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya sebelum berdiri dan duduk di kursi yang langsung berhadapan dengan bibinya.

"Tentu sayang, ada apa?"

" _Ahjumma_ tau Park Chanyeol _kan_?"

"Park Chanyeol siswa peringkat satu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Dia telah melakukan pelecehan seksual padaku _ahjumma_."

Wanita empat puluhan itu membulatkan matanya terkejut. Keponakannya dilecehkan? Oleh Park Chanyeol si siswa peringkat satu itu? Yang benar saja?

"Apa kau serius Baekhyun _ie_? Maksud _ahjumma_ , apa Park Chanyeol benar-benar melakukan pelecehan? Jika iya, pelecehan seperti apa yang dia lakukan?"

Baekhyun beberapa kali menatap ke arah kiri dan kanan dengan gugup, "Ya pokoknya dia melakukan pelecehan padaku _ahjumma_. Aku tidak ingin mengatakan pelecehan seperti apa tapi yang jelas dia melakukan itu padaku." Baekhyun benar-benar ingin meyakinkan bibinya. "Aku ingin bibi memberinya skors selama satu minggu. Kalau perlu dua minggu sekalian karena ini masalah serius."

Bibinya tampak tidak yakin dengan permintaan Baekhyun karena menurutnya Chanyeol mustahil melakukan itu. Lantas apa yang harus ia perbuat sekarang?

Melihat bibinya yang tampak ragu, membuat Baekhyun kembali melancarkan rajukan mautnya.

"Ayolah _ahjumma_ , apa _ahjumma_ tidak menyayangiku lagi? Bagaimana perasaan _ahjumma_ jika Taehyung _ie_ berada di posisiku? _Ahjumma_ mau menuruti kemauanku bukan?"

Wanita itu mengangguk meskipun masih ragu dengan keputusannya, " _Ahjumma_ akan menanyakan pada Chanyeol terlebih dahulu. Jika ia mengaku maka _ahjumma_ akan memberi skors untuknya. Kau tenang saja _ne_?"

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan wajah yang dibuat memelas. Namun siapa sangka di balik itu Baekhyun menyeringai puas.

 _Jangan pernah bermain denganku Park Chanyeol_.

Eomma Jinjjayo!

Cast : Chanyeol and Baekhyun

Other cast : Exo's member, Tiffany Hwang, Choi Sooyoung.

Genre : romance, drama, little bit humor(?)

Don't like don't read

Happy Reading

..

.

.

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya begitupun dengan Baekhyun. Chanyeol tidak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri bahwa ia sangat suka sesuatu yang lembut sedang bersentuhan dengan bibirnya saat ini.

Apa?!

Sesuatu yang lembut?

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya. Tiba-tiba semua kilasan tentang kejadian yang baru beberapa menit lalu berputar di otaknya.

Dia bertengkar dengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun memukulnya. Baekhyun ingin memukulnya lagi tapi ia cegah dengan cepat. Ia membisikkan sesuatu pada Baekhyun. Bibirnya mencium bibir Baekhyun.

Tunggu,

Bibir Baekhyun?!

Dengan bibirnya?

Chanyeol benar-benar merutuki dirinya yang dengan sembarangan mencium si sombong ini. Dapat keberanian darimana ia? Masalahnya jika ia mencium pipinya mungkin masih bisa dimaafkan. Tapi ini, di bibir?

Tapi, ASTAGA Chanyeol bersumpah bahwa ia sulit untuk menjauhkan bibirnya yang menyentuh bibir Baekhyun. Bibirnya si sombong itu ternyata sangat lembut dan manis. Chanyeol sangat suka. Chanyeol benar-benar tidak tahu harus melakukan apa setelah ini. Dengan arti bahwa berciuman dengan Baekhyun dengan sepihak seperti ini membuat otaknya yang terkenal cerdas itu mendadak _blank_.

Kemana perginya si peringkat satu Park Chanyeol? Hanya dengan bibir Byun Baekhyun saja langsung membuatmu tak berdaya.

Tapi tak dipungkiri juga jika ia sedikit menyesal melakukan ini. Bagaimana jika setelah ini Baekhyun akan mengadukan perbuatan tak senonohnya? Bagaimana jika ia mengadu pada ibunya dan ibunya Baekhyun mengadu pada ibu atau ayahnya?

Matilah kau Park!

Penyesalan memang selalu datang di akhir. Karena jika diawal disebut dengan pendaftaran.

Tapi kenapa Baekhyun tidak juga mendorong tubuhnya saat ini?

Eh, jadi selama ia berpikir, bibirnya sama sekali tidak menjauh sesenti pun dari bibir Baekhyun?!

Chanyeol juga jadi bingung bagaimana cara mengakhiri sesi ciuman pertama mereka setelah ini.

Pertama, apakah ia harus menjauh dari wajah Baekhyun dan mengeluarkan seringai?

Kedua, apakah ia harus menjauh dari wajah Baekhyun dan langsung berlari?

Ketiga, apakah ia harus menjauh dari wajah Baekhyun dan menatapnya dengan pandangan dingin?

Keempat, apakah ia harus menjauh dari wajah Baekhyun dan langsung tertawa terbahak?

"Emhh.."

Desahan kecil yang keluar dari Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol membulatkan kedua matanya.

 _Apa yang telah kau lakukan Park Chanyeol? Cepat jauhkan bibirmu dari bibirnya! Sekarang!_

Dengan perlahan Chanyeol menjauh dari wajah Baekhyun dan menatap lelaki mungil itu dengan intens. Wajahnya tampak merah. Mungkin wajahnya sendiri juga sama merahnya. Dan degupan jantungnya semakin cepat saat Baekhyun ikut membuka matanya perlahan dan membuat mata mereka bertemu pandang. Chanyeol menelan ludahnya. Menebak-nebak bagaimana reaksi Baekhyun setelah ini.

Tangan kanan Baekhyun yang semula berada di lengan kirinya mulai bergerak untuk mendorong tubuh Chanyeol menjauh darinya. Baekhyun menunduk dengan telinga yang memerah.

" _Pabo_!" Baekhyun berucap pelan sambil tetap menunduk sebelum langkah kakinya membawanya pergi dari rooftop itu tanpa membawa kembali kunci lokernya.

"Haishh bodohnya kau Park Chanyeol!"

.

Chanyeol mengetuk pintu ruang kepala sekolah dan segera masuk saat sebuah suara menyuruhnya masuk. Chanyeol membungkuk hormat kepada kepala sekolah Kim sebelum duduk di depan wanita itu.

"Ada apa kepala sekolah Kim memanggil saya?"

Wanita itu menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya di atas meja dan menatap Chanyeol serius, "Apakah kau merasa melakukan sesuatu kepada Byun Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol sempat merasa terkejut, namun dengan cepat ia merubah ekspresinya dengan tenang dan mengangguk, "Kami terlibat perkelahian kecil, Kepala sekolah Kim."

"Hanya itu?" Tanya wanita itu dengan raut wajah tak yakin. Dan Chanyeol mengangguk dengan tak yakin juga, "Sebenarnya, ada satu hal lagi. Tapi rasanya sangat tidak pantas apabila saya mengatakan hal ini kepada Anda."

"Katakan dan aku tidak akan menceramahi dirimu Park Chanyeol."

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya gugup, "Saya- saya mencium Byun Baekhyun."

Tak dipungkiri kepala sekolah Kim terkejut mendengar penuturan Chanyeol.

"M-mencium? Mencium bibir maksudmu?"

Chanyeol mengangguk dengan wajah merahnya.

"Astaga! Aku tidak percaya kau melakukan ini Park Chanyeol. Aku mengerti jika kau dan Baekhyun _ie_ akan segera bertunangan tapi kau tidak juga melakukan tindakan seperti itu terlebih di sekolah."

"Tapi saya melakukan itu di rooftop, Kepala sekolah Kim."

"Sama saja! Itu masih kawasan sekolah. Bagaimana jika ada yang melihatnya?! Kalian tidak seharusnya melakukan seperti itu di kawasan sekolah. Aishh! Sepertinya saran Baekhyun _ie_ harus kulakukan."

Chanyeol merasa ada tanda-tanda tidak beres di sini.

"Maaf, apa maksud Anda?"

"Aku harus memberi skors untukmu. Di satu sisi aku tidak bisa mengabaikan begitu saja permintaan Baekhyun _ie_ dan di satu sisi perbuatanmu sungguh harus dipertanggung jawabkan. Aku harap kau tidak keberatan Park Chanyeol."

Dengan perasaan yang sangat kesal, Chanyeol terpaksa menyetujui keputusan kepala sekolah Kim. Chanyeol benar-benar kesal pada Baekhyun.

 _Awas kau Byun Baekhyun. Kau harus membayar lebih untuk ini!_

Kenapa juga ia harus mencium makhluk sombong itu?

.

Di Minggu pagi, Baekhyun berbaring di atas ranjang rumah sakit dengan tangan yang dilengkapi infus. Kemarin Baekhyun masuk ke rumah sakit setelah dinyatakan terkena sakit apendisitis, gangguan pada ususnya. Setelah menjalani operasi dan terbangun satu jam setelahnya, Baekhyun merengek kepada ibunya agar memindahkannya ke ruangan VVIP yang dilengkapi dengan televisi _slim_ , kamar mandi dengan _bathup_ kecil, sofa, dan lemari es. Tiffany yang awalnya tidak setuju terpaksa menuruti kemauan anaknya karena Baekhyun merajuk dan berkata bahwa ia sedang sakit dan perlu perawatan yang terjaga betul.

Baekhyun menerima telfon dari ayahnya. Sebenarnya Baekhyun sangat ingin ayahnya berada di sini menemaninya karena ayahnya selalu memanjakannya apabila dirinya sakit. Tidak seperti ibunya. Namun mengingat bahwa ayahnya telah bercerai dari ibunya satu tahun yang lalu, rasanya sangat tidak mungkin ayahnya kemari di saat ada ibnya yang menjaganya setiap waktu.

" _Ne appa,_ aku janji tidak akan makan sembarangan."

Tiffany diam-diam mendengar apa yang diucapkan anaknya saat berbicara dengan mantan suaminya, meskipun ia berpura-pura sedang membaca majalah.

" _Eomma_ masih menjagaku. Ku rasa aku tidak masuk sekolah besok. Apakah _appa_ tidak ingin menjengukku?"

Baekhyun menarik selimutnya dengan wajah cemberut, "Aku mengerti. Baiklah sampai jumpa _appa_."

Setelah meletakkan ponselnya, Baekhyun menatap ibunya yang sedang duduk di sofa.

" _Eomma_ tahu? Kata _appa_ setelah aku sembuh aku akan diajak jalan-jalan ke Eropa berdua dengan _appa_. Katanya _eomma_ tidak perlu diajak. Jadi nanti _eomma_ sendirian. Nanti aku akan membeli parfume baru di Paris dan pasti semua orang di sekolah takjub karena aku punya parfume asli dari Paris." Baekhyun tertawa kecil dan sesekali memegangi bagian perutnya. Jahitan bekas operasinya belum kering omong-omong.

" _Jinjja_?! Lalu _eomma_ harus iri begitu? Tidak sama sekali." Ucap Tiffany. Namun dalam hatinya ia benar-benar merutuki mantan suaminya yang sudah mencuci otak anak mereka.

Tok Tok Tok

Ketukan di pintu ruangan VVIP itu terdengar dan Tiffany dengan segera membuka pintu untuk melihat siapa pengetuk itu.

"Ah Sooyoung _ie_ , ayo masuk."

Seorang wanita dengan postur tubuh tinggi memasuki ruangan Baekhyun dan tersenyum manis, "Baekhyun _ie_ bagimana kabarmu? Ah _ahjumma_ mengajak Chanyeol kemari _loh_."

Dan baru saja Baekhyun terkejut dengan kalimat yang dilontarkan teman ibunya, seorang lelaki tinggi yang begitu menjengkelkan di matanya memasuki ruangannya dengan membawa sebuket bunga dan keranjang buah stroberi di masing-masing tangannya.

"Hai Baekhyun _ie_ ku. Aku merindukanmu." Chanyeol berucap dengan seringai di wajahnya. Tak dipungkiri sejak tiga hari yang lalu ia kena skors dan tidak bertemu dengan Baekhyun, membuatnya rindu untuk menjahili lelaki mungil itu.

 _Ayo kita bermain lagi Byun Baekhyun._

.

.

.

Tobecontinue

 _Well aku update cepet karena efek galau exoluxion INA T.T aku gak edit lagi jadi maaf jika ada typo dan maaf chapter ini masih pendek. chap depan aku usahain bakal lebih panjang  
_

.


	3. Chapter 3

_Kedua bocah lelaki berjaket itu sedang menikmati bekal mereka. Hari ini, keluarga Byun dan keluarga Park pergi bersama untuk piknik di sebuah taman kota. Hari Minggu memang hari yang cocok untuk dijadikan hari berkumpul bersama keluarga._

 _Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang saat itu masih berusia delapan tahun duduk bersama menghadap ke sebuah danau buatan. Ada burger di tangan kanan Chanyeol dan pria kecil itu hendak memberikannya pada sang teman yang juga sedang meminum susu stroberinya._

" _Ini untuk Baekhyun_ ie _saja." Ucap Chanyeol dengan menyerahkan burgernya. Baekhyun menatapnya cengo, "Bukankah itu punya Chanyeol_ ie _? Untuk apa diberikan padaku? Aku sudah punya sendiri."_

" _Tidak apa-apa. Ini untuk Baekhyunie saja." Chanyeol tetap kekeuh dengan pendiriannya._

" _Baiklah." Pada akhirnya Baekhyun menerima burger itu dari Chanyeol, "Terima kasih."_

" _Chanyeol suka pada Baekhyun_ ie _. Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau juga suka padaku?" Tanya Chanyeol kepada temannya. Baekhyun sontak menggeleng dengan raut yang sedih, "Tidak."_

" _Kenapa tidak?"_

" _Ya karena tidak saja. Chanyeol_ ie _suka sama orang lain saja. Jangan padaku."_

 _Chanyeol menatap sepatunya, "Begitu ya? Baiklah, aku tidak akan suka lagi pada Baekhyun_ ie."

 _Dengan polosnya Chanyeol kecil berkata seperti itu. Mungkin saat itu ia masih terlalu kecil untuk mengerti tentang perasaan 'suka' nya. Chanyeol berkata bahwa ia tidak akan menyukai Baekhyun lagi. Namun, di seluruh penjuru dunia pun mengerti bahwa sebuah perasaan suka tidak akan hilang begitu saja dan pasti masih tertinggal sedikit meskipun kita menyukai orang yang berbeda._

 _Seharusnya Chanyeol menyadari itu. Namun ia menghiraukannya dan menganggapnya hanya gurauan anak kecil._

Eomma Jinjjayo!

Cast : Chanyeol and Baekhyun

Other cast : Exo's member, Tiffany Hwang, Choi Sooyoung.

Genre : romance, drama, little bit humor(?)

Don't like don't read

Happy Reading

..

.

.

"Chanyeol _ie_ membawakan bunga dan buah stroberi untukmu. Semoga kau cepat sembuh ya Baekhyun _ie_. _Uri_ Chanyeol khawatir padamu _lho_ sampai susah tidur semalam."

Chanyeol yang merasa namanya disebut-sebut segera melotot horror kepada ibunya. bagaimana bisa ibunya mengada-ada seperti itu? Mana mungkin ia mengkhawatirkan Baekhyun? Yang benar saja!

"Wah manis sekali _uri_ Chanyeol mengkhawatirkan _uri_ Baekhyun." Tiffany heboh sendiri dengan kalimatnya. Memang sepertinya kedua wanita di ruangan itu sangat ingin menjodohkan anak mereka.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya mampu memutar bola mata mereka malas.

" _Eomma_ , aku haus." Baekhyun berbaring dan tangannya melambai-lambai ke arah ibunya untuk meminta air mineral. Namun baru saja Tiffany akan mengambilkan air mineral, Sooyoung mencegahnya.

"Biar Chanyeol saja yang ambilkan untuk Baekhyun _ie_ , Fany-ya." Sooyoung tersenyum manis kepada anaknya, "Cepat ambilkan Baekhyun _ie_ minum Chanyeol! Dia kehausan!"

Chanyeol yang sebenarnya sangat malas meladeni ibunya untuk mengambilkan air minum untuk anak manja itu, dengan terpaksa mengambil segelas air mineral dan menyerahkannya kepada Baekhyun dengan setengah hati. Baekhyun yang memang pada dasarnya tidak tahu terima kasih hanya berdehem dan meneguk minumnya. Setelah itu kembali menyerahkan gelasnya kepada Chanyeol saat sudah habis.

"Chanyeol, Baekhyun kami akan berbincang-bincang di café depan rumah sakit. Telfon _eomma_ jika kau merasa tidak enak badan ne?" Tiffany mengecup dahi Baekhyun. Sooyoung menghampiri anaknya dan mengelus rambutnya, "Jaga Baekhyun _ie_ sampai kami kembali. Jika terjadi sesuatu padanya kau akan _eomma_ beri hukuman." Ancaman Sooyoung tak dapat membuat Chanyeol takut. Lelaki itu justru memutar bola matanya malas. " _Arraseo_."

"Baiklah sampai jumpa anak-anak."

BLAM

Saat pintu ruangan itu tertutup, Baekhyun menguap, "Ambilkan aku remote televisinya Chanyeol." Ucapnya dengan nada memerintah dan tangannya melambai-lambai seperti sedang mengusir orang.

Chanyeol mendengus dan melipat kedua tangannya di dada, "Kau ini mabuk apa masih dalam efek obat bius? Ambil saja sendiri. Bahkan jarakmu dengan remote itu lebih dekat dari jarakku." Setelah mengucapkan hal itu, Chanyeol melengos dan duduk di sofa yang tadi diduduki oleh Tiffany. Membuka majalah yang tertumpuk di meja dan membuka salah satu majalah otomotif.

"Apa kau tidak mendengar ucapan _eomma_ mu tadi? Kau ingin aku mengambilnya sendiri di saat jahitan perutku belum kering?!" Baekhyun menyeringai saat melihat Chanyeol yang menatapnya dengan pandangan jengah. _Aku menang Park_ , batinnya.

"Apa tanganmu kurang panjang untuk mengambil remote yang terletak di meja sebelah ranjangmu? Dasar bayi. Ambil sendiri!" Chanyeol balas menyeringai saat melihat wajah Baekhyun yang merah padam karena kesal. "Ngomong-ngomong Baekhyun _ie_ , berhubung hanya ada kau dan aku di sini, juga aku yang berkuasa atas semua yang terjadi di sini, maka mau tidak mau kau harus menuruti semua yang aku katakan." Chanyeol kembali membuka majalah yang ada di tangannya.

"Yang benar saja? Ini ruanganku jadi kau yang seharusnya melayaniku." Baekhyun tak mau kalah dengan Chanyeol. "Jika kau tak mau menurutiku, aku akan mengadu pada Park _ahjumma_ biar kau dimarahi."

"Dasar tukang pengadu." Gumam Chanyeol tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada majalah.

"Oh ya bagaimana hari-harimu? Bagaimana rasanya di skors? Enak bukan? Kau jadi bisa membolos tanpa alasan." Baekhyun tak berhenti untuk mengejek Chanyeol. Ia menodongkan remote yang telah diambilnya ke arah Chanyeol, "Kau tertinggal banyak pelajaran. Aku yakin nilaimu akan turun."

"Aku telah meminta Sehun untuk merekam setiap jam pelajaran." Chanyeol berucap dengan santai.

Baekhyun kesal bukan main. Usahanya untuk membuat Chanyeol kena skors adalah agar lelaki itu tidak masuk sekolah dan tertinggal mata pelajaran. Dengan begitu Chanyeol akan tidak belajar dan nilainya turun sehingga nilainya bisa naik.

"Aku akan berkeliling ke taman. Kau di sini saja dan jangan bertindak macam-macam." Baru saja Chanyeol berdiri dan hampir membuka pintu, Baekhyun mencegahnya. "Hei! Jangan tinggalkan aku! Bagaimana jika aku butuh sesuatu dan kau tidak ada?"

"Hah?!"

"Iya! Bagaimana jika aku butuh ke kamar mandi? Aku tidak bisa berjalan sendiri. Ah! Aku ingin ke kamar mandi sekarang jadi ayo antarkan aku." Baekhyun menjulurkan kedua tangannya manja kepada Chanyeol. "Ayo antar aku. Aku ingin ke kamar mandi."

Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun dengan seringai di wajahnya, "Wow ada apa ini? Kau ingin aku menemanimu ke kamar mandi? Sebenarnya apa tujuanmu hm? Kau ingin aku melihatmu membuka celana di hadapanku dan pipis tepat di hadapanku begitu?"

"Ap-APA?! T-tidak! Aku hanya memintamu mengantarku dan kau harus menunggu di luar saat aku sedang pipis. Kau tentu saja tidak usah masuk." Wajah Baekhyun memerah.

"Tidak bisa seperti itu Byun Baekhyun. Jika aku mengantarmu ke kamar mandi, aku juga harus ikut masuk ke dalam. Bagaimana jika tiba-tiba kau terpeleset? Siapa yang akan menolongmu di dalam?" Chanyeol semakin mendekat ke arah Baekhyun yang mana membuat lelaki yang lebih mungil waspada.

"Aku tidak mungkin terpeleset."

"Tidak. Aku harus tetap ikut masuk ke dalam. Ayo aku akan menggendongmu ke kamar mandi."

Dengan tiba-tiba Chanyeol menyelipkan tangan kanannya di bawah lutut Baekhyun dan tangan kirinya menopang punggung kecil itu. Baekhyun memekik terkejut dengan perlakuan Chanyeol. Kakinya yang menggantung berayun dengan cepat. Chanyeol segera membawa tubuh itu ke dalam kamar mandi yang masih berada di ruangan yang sama.

"Yak! Chanyeol! Turunkan aku!"

"Ssstt jangan bergerak nanti kau jatuh _sayang_." Chanyeol mengeratkan gendongannya dan dengan perlahan menurunkan Baekhyun dan mendudukkan anak itu di closet yang tertutup.

Baekhyun memukuli perut Chanyeol yang berdiri di depannya dengan brutal.

" _Pabo! Pabo! Pabo!_ Bagaimana jika aku jatuh tadi? Bagaimana?! Chanyeol _pabo_!"

Tangan kecil yang memukul-mukul perutnya itu ia tahan, "Tapi sekarang kau baik-baik saja bukan?"

"Tapi tetap saja Chanyeol! Ishh.."

"Ya sudah, cepat sana pipis. Katanya mau pipis."

Pipi Baekhyun seketika merona mendengarnya. Chanyeol itu polos atau memang _pervert_ sih? Mana bisa ia pipis sedangkan ada orang lain yang jelas-jelas menatap alat kelaminnya mengeluarkan cairan urine. Itu sangat memalukan dan Byun Baekhyun tidak akan pernah mempermalukan dirinya sendiri seperti itu.

"Keluar sana! Biar aku pipis sendiri!"

" _Shireo!_ Aku akan menemanimu di sini. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan mengintip. _Toh_ punyamu itu pasti kecil dan tidak menarik. Yah meskipun nanti saat kita menikah benda itu akan sering terpakai oleh tanganku, oh! Atau mungkin oleh mulutku? Hm, siapa yang tahu." Chanyeol tidak terlalu bodoh untuk tidak menyadari wajah dan telinga Baekhyun yang memerah bukan main saat Ia mengucapkan kata-kata vulgar itu.

 _Hahaha apa dia menganggap hal itu serius? Lucunya.._

Duk!

"Akh- sial!"

Baekhyun tersenyum menang. Dengan sengaja ia menendang selakangan Chanyeol dengan kaki kanannya. Siapa suruh ia menggoda Byun Baekhyun. Lihat sekarang, Chanyeol memegangi daerah sensitive itu dengan kedua tangannya. Baekhyun yakin itu pasti nyeri dan berdenyut-denyut.

"Yak! Apa kau sengaja?!"

"Memang aku sengaja. Kenapa? Tidak suka?" balas Baekhyun kelewat santai.

"Kau! Apa kau tidak punya bagian lain yang bisa ditendang hah?! Bagaimana jika milikku lecet?! Atau mungkin berdarah?! Sakit sekali, astaga masa depanku!" Chanyeol berucap dramatis dengan tangan yang masih menutupi selakangannya. "Jika masa depanku rusak. Kau harus bertanggung jawab! Kau juga yang akan rugi jika milikku rusak Byun! Kau tidak akan bisa merasakan milikku yang masuk ke _hole_ muh!"

"Yak! Yak! Enak saja! Peduli apa aku dengan masa depanmu?! Bahkan jika itu menyebabkan kau tak bisa ereksi lagi, aku akan sangat senang."

Chanyeol menggeram kesal. Ini benar-benar sakit. Tendangan Baekhyun tidak bisa disepelekan begitu saja.

"Lagipula siapa juga yang akan mau menikah denganmu Park?! Memangnya dunia sudah kehabisan _stok_ lelaki tampan sehingga aku harus menikah denganmu."

 _Shit! Dia benar-benar menyebalkan. Tidak tahu kata maaf. Memangnya dia pikir aku juga mau menikah dengannya._ Batin Chanyeol.

Cklek.

Suara pintu ruangan yang terbuka menyadarkan kedua anak adam itu yang sedang berada di kamar mandi.

"Baek- _loh_ Baekhyun? Kau di mana sayang?" suara Tiffany terdengar.

"Chanyeol juga tidak ada." Itu suara Sooyoung.

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun yang hendak bangkit dengan sebuah seringai di bibirnya. _Aku akan membalasmu Byun Baekhyun_.

Dengan cepat Chanyeol kembali mendudukkan Baekhyun di atas closet. "Ap-mmh!" telapak tangan kanannya segera membungkam bibir Baekhyun dan tangan kirinya mulai merambat ke perut bawah Baekhyun. Membuat mata sipit itu membulat merasakan sebuah tangan yang berjalan menuju area bawahnya.

"Di mana mereka? Apa Chanyeol membawanya jalan-jalan?" sayup-sayup terdengar Sooyoung yang berbicara.

Tangan kiri Chanyeol sudah berada di depan selakangan Baekhyun. Wajahnya yang hanya berjarak sepuluh senti dengan wajah Baekhyun terlihat menyeringai. "Ayo kita selesaikan babak permainan pertama hm?" Dan tangan kiri itu dengan kecepatan yang tak mampu dihitung Baekhyun menekan dan sedikit meremas penisnya yang masih terbalut celana dalam dan celana rumah sakit yang tipis. Chanyeol segera membuka bungkaman tangannya demi mendengar suara Baekhyun.

"Aaahh Chanhhh.."

Yang ia yakin seratus persen akan terdengar di kedua telinga wanita yang berada di luar kamar mandi.

Tiffany dan Sooyoung membulatkan kedua matanya mendengar desahan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

Tobecontinue

.

a/n /: _well,_ kok ini nyerempet ke rate M ya? wkw


	4. ANNOUNCEMENT

Annyeong! Ini bukan update ya hanya sekedar pemberitahuan untuk para readers hehe..

Jadi, aku mau berencana buat hiatus (padahal sekarang aja udah jarang apdet) oke maafkan aku /cry/ Jadi aku mau hiatus mungkin sampe tahun depan karena kesibukan belajar dan lain-lain. Kuharap kalian mengerti, tapi.. Aku memutuskan untuk selama hiatus aku bakal apdet story di Wattpad. Bukan disini karena kalo di wattpad kan bisa apdet lewat ponsel sedangkan di sini harus pake lepi. Sekarang aku buka lepi buat tugas doang:( Di wattpad aku bukan apdet f yang aku publish disini tapi aku bikin story baru lagi dan so pasti main pairnya Mamih Papih aku hihihi..

Aku sungguh minta maaf barangkali ada yg pengen aku apdet ff disini cepet dan gak ngaret but, I'm so sorry gaes.. aku sebenernya gak tega sama yg suka nunggu apdetan ff-ku (padahal aku gak yakin ada yg nunggu ㅋㅋㅋ) Maybe, seandainya aku punya waktu yg bener-bener luang dan lagi banyak ide aku bakal apdet, jadi doain aja ya biar aku dapet ide yg bagus.

Buat ff Second Bench ku rencananya mau aku edit-edit lagi dari chapter awal. Buat yang I Love You masih ada separo jalan buat chap terakhir. Buat SIMMS, masih mikirin plotnya selanjutnya. YLMA masih ada sedikit bagian chap selanjutnya yg udah aku simpen. Buat My Best udah end ya hehe. Buat EJ dan Dejavu masih dalam proses pengerjaan chap selanjutnya tapi stuck aja di situ karena aku masih sibuk:(

Sekali lagi maaf ya gaes. Buat yg punya akun wattpad, yuk follow-followan. Namaku di wattpad sama kok kayak disini karena aku cinta Pikabaek! 'ㅂ')/ hehe sekarang aku lagi buat story baru judulnya The Firefly Light, remake dari manga Hotarubi no mori e. Sekarang aku udah publish chap 1, baca yaa... Jangan lupa voment hehehe

Sekian pemberitahuan dari aku, ppai!

-Pikapikabyun-


End file.
